


Origin

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Still not making any money from writing about the guy<br/><b>Beta:</b> unbeta'd<br/><b>Summary:</b> Steve runs for reasons other than pleasure this time<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Origin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galadriel34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/gifts).



> [](http://galadriel34.livejournal.com/profile)[**galadriel34**](http://galadriel34.livejournal.com/) created [this image](http://galadriel34.livejournal.com/62665.html) recently for a challenge at **1_million_words**. This drabble is her reward, prompted by the image she created. I'm not 100% sure Steve's here on Earth in the pic, but this is where my mind went.

The sun beat down on him relentlessly, but Steve didn't care; besides, he was used to it. He'd never seen anything like the mysterious large circular object before, and he could only assume some other-worldly origin for it. He was no disbeliever after some of the things he'd seen in Navy Intelligence.

So he ran with all the speed he could muster in the heat. He had to get the information to the Governor, to the military, and to whomever else should know of it. He refused to be responsible for any kind of hostile invasion he could have prevented.


End file.
